


You Are The Only Exception.

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Cashton, Foster Care, Jealousy, Jobs, M/M, Malum Friendship, Muke Minor, School, lashton friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton lives in a foster home, he's in love with a jock named Calum. Ashton is known as the geek at the back of the classroom, while Calum is known as the attractive popular jock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! got the idea off of Wattpad.

Ashtons POV:

 

I wake up to the sound of screaming kids as pure usual, I'm pretty sure my foster mum doesn't give a shit about anyone. I really don't want to leave my covers, but I do have to get ready for school. I put on a 'Captain America' tee, some black skinny jeans, black converse, and a grey beanie. I add my black-framed glasses to the bridge of my nose. I grab my backpack and my cheap $50 phone. I exit my bedroom and head downstairs. Screaming and crying kids are running everywhere, it sucks that I'm the oldest here. I grab a brown paper bag and add my breakfast, a apple and some grapes and strawberries. I head into the nursery room where 2 of the youngest kids slept, they definitely weren't sleeping now though. I rocked them back to sleep while humming Ed Sheerans 'Lego House', once they fell back asleep. I went outside, I basically live in a alley where the poor people lived. I put my black helmet on my head, and hopped on my little red bike and rode to school.

When I arrive, students are everywhere. I put my little red bike in the bike rack, and walk over to where Luke was, by the fountain.

''Hey Luke.'' I chirp

''Hey Ash.'' he replied, bringing me into a tight squeeze. ''Is Tracey still a bitch.''  _Tracey is my foster mum._

''Yes, of course she is.'' I sigh ''She always yells at me for no damn reason.''

''You should be happy when you turn 18.'' he smiles

''When I turn 18 she's gonna kick me out.'' I frown ''I-I'll h-have no where to go.''

''Ash, you can stay with me, until you find your own place.'' Luke chirps ''Wanna hang out after school?''

''I can't, I'm working at the cinema tonight.'' I reply, sadly.

Finally the bell goes for class, Luke and I begin to walk to our first class. I have English and Luke has Maths. I say a quick goodbye to Luke, and enter the classroom. I sit right at the back of the classroom, soon after I entered Calum comes in. Luke keeps saying that I like him, I definitely don't, I mean he is attractive. Calum has silky dark black-brown hair, with faint blonde highlights. Big brown eyes, that make me just melt. He's just beautiul, he's perfect.  _Yeah, I don't like him, at all._  At lunch, I head to the outdoor lunch area, where I am supposed to meet Luke. When I get there, Luke is sitting at a table already, he has already got the food. I sit down at the table.

''Hey, I got you a piece of vanilla cake, I got a piece of chocolate cake for myself.'' he says, passing me the piece of vanilla-flavored cake.

''Thank you, chocolate is really unhealthy, you realize.'' I giggle.

''I don't care, it's delicious. That's what matters.'' he huffs.

''Whatever, you can get diabetes.'' I smirk

''I won't get diabetes, I'm pretty sure you're the only person who doesn't like chocolate.'' Luke laughs

''I used to until I found out how unhealthy it is.'' I say, taking a bite into my piece of cake.

''Isn't that unhealthy then?'' he asks, pointing at the piece of cake in my hand.

''It is, but not as unhealthy as chocolate cake.'' I explain

Finally the bell went for the next class, I begin to walk with Luke to the classrooms.

''I'll text you, have fun at work babe.'' he laughs, blowing a kiss.

''Okay, but don't call me babe.'' I giggle.

I walk into class ready for a long hour. After school, I rode my bike to the local mall where I work, I was a bit embarrassed when seeing kids from school. Considering I was riding my little red bike. When I arrive to the cinema, I go get changed in the back room, and go to checkout to start working. My first customers were a group of little girls wanting to see the newest children movie. They got some 'Sour Skittles' and a box of medium popcorn. The next customer is two teenage girls, which didn't go to my school. I could tell they were flirting, it wasn't working considering I like guys. They each got a small popcorn and a small sprite, they were seeing the latest romance movie. His next customer is Calum Hood.  _Wait Calum Hood, the Calum Hood._

''Hey Ashton, I didn't know you worked here?'' he laughs, even his laugh is perfect.

''Y-Yeah, I do.'' I reply, shyly.

''Cool. Um, one ticket to the new horror movie?'' he asks, kindly.

''Y-Yeah, sure. Anything else?'' I question, politely.

''Your number?'' he giggles

''Are you being serious?'' I ask, blushing like crazy.

''Yeah, you don't have to.'' he says, sadly

''Okay, text me when you can.'' I say, writing down my number and handing it to him.

''Thanks, I like your glasses by the way, they're really cute.'' he smiles ''I'll text you later.''

''Okay, bye. Enjoy your movie.'' I blush

After work, I rode my bike to my 'Home', around where I lived there was a lot of homeless people, asking for any change. I really hope I don't turn out like them. I tuck in the toddlers and head up to my room around 10:30 pm, I get a text from a unknown number.

From Unknown Number:

Hey it's Calum, add my number to ur contacts :-)

To Calum:

Hey, done.

From Calum:

We should hang out one day ;-)

To Calum:

Like a date?

From Calum:

Yeah, if u would like :-)

To Calum:

Yeah, okay.

From Calum:

Great, how about tomorrow?

To Calum:

Yeah okay :-)

From Calum:

Should I meet you at yours? 

_No one can know, that I'm a foster child. Only Luke knows._

To Calum:

How about just straight after school?

From Calum:

Kay, I'll text you tomorrow.

To Calum:

Okay, bye.

I can't believe that he's going on a date with Calum. I did like him, I always liked him. I finally decided to let Luke know, Luke would most likely be up playing some type of video game. I chose to call him, Luke finally picked up after 3 rings.

''Hello?'' he asks, music blasting in the background.

''Hey Luke.'' I chirp

''Ash? what are you doing up so late?'' he questions.

''Guess what?'' I ask

''What?'' Luke sighs

''I'm going on a date with Calum tomorrow.'' I giggle.

''What? are you sure you weren't just daydreaming?'' he questions, slightly shocked.

''I wasn't daydreaming Luke, honest.'' I huff

''I hate to burst your bubble Ashton but Calum's popular, and we're not.'' he sighs ''Are you sure he wasn't joking around, I don't want you getting hurt Ash.''

''I-I don't know, I will talk to you tomorrow.'' I say, sadly. My eyes beginning to tear up.

''Hey, don't worry about it, we'll talk about it tomorrow.'' he reassures ''Good night.''

''N-Night.'' I say, wiping the tears off my cheeks. 

With that he hangs up, I'm glad I have a friend like Luke.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke just wants to look out for Ashton. He doesn't trust Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I did this really late, the next one will be longer.

I wake up, my cheeks slightly wet. I must have been crying. Suddenly Tracey comes bursting through the door.

''Ashton! get your fucking ass out of bed! and help me with the children, it's not all about you!'' she screams.

''I'm the one who always looks after the kids! you're the foster mum!'' I argue

''Don't fucking yell at me, or I'll kick you out right now!'' she yells ''Just go to school!''

I decide to get up and get ready for school, I can't spend another second with that woman. I keep on worrying about what Luke told me, what if Calum was just joking around and the football team is going to beat me up or something. I decide to wear my 'Nirvana' tee, black skinny jeans, and black and white vans. I don't eat anything for breakfast, just like usual. I head out the door and put my helmet on my head, I hop on my little red bike and ride to school. I see Luke where he normally is and walk over to him.

''Hey Ash, show me your phone, when Calum asked you out?'' he asks, I hand it to him. He looks through the text messages.

''See I told you.'' I reply

''I just don't trust him at all.'' he sighs, handing back the phone.

''I know.'' I sigh

''I'm gonna talk to him, he's over there.'' he says, pointing at Calum in a beanie, on his phone.

''No, don't.'' I say, grabbing his wrist stopping him.

''Ash, I'm worried about you.'' he says, kindly ''You can come or stay here, but I'm going to talk to him.''

I slowly walk behind him as he walks up to Calum, I don't go with him, but I sit nearby so that I can still hear them. I could see Luke grabbing Calums attention.

''Oi, Calum.'' Luke says, trying to get his attention. Calum looks up at him.

''Luke?'' Calum asks, quietly.

''Hey, let me get straight to the point.'' Luke explains, sitting on the seat beside him.

''Um, okay?'' Calum says, confused.

''I hear you asked Ashton out, right?'' Luke asks

''Oh, is this about Ashton?'' Calum questions

''Yeah, basically.'' Luke answers ''Is this some sort of joke, asking him out? I mean he is definitely not as popular as you.''

''No, of course not.'' Calums says, shaking his head ''I don't care about popularity, I like Ashton.''

''I still don't trust you, Ashton is like my brother, so if you hurt him, them I'll punch your teeth in.'' Luke answers

''Okay, you don't have to trust me, I promise I won't hurt him.'' Calum replies ''Can you tell him I'll meet him here after school.''

''Yeah, but just remember, I'll punch your teeth in if you hurt him in anyway.'' Luke says, getting up and walking over to me.

He sits down beside me and messes up my hair.

''Okay, I think he's serious, if he hurts you, tell me.'' he says, giving me a thumbs up. ''Oh meet him there tonight apparently.''

I guess the date is still on and I honestly am really nervous and excited.

 

 

 

 


End file.
